memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:D47h0r/Klingonische Sprache
Klingonische Sprache Hi, ich habe mich hier (Memory Alpha) lange rausgehalten, aber jetzt entdeckt, dass der Artikel über die Klingonische Sprache intensiv überarbeitet wird. Als Experte auf dem Gebiet will ich hier meinen Beitrag leisten, damit alle was davon haben. Drei Fragen: 1. Was ist mit der Trennung zwischen Film und Realität? Auf der Diskussionsseite wurde das offenbar angesprochen und das sollte wirklich getrennt werden. 2. Deine Bearbeitung ist schön, aber enthält einige grobe Fehler. Soll ich die gleich mal korrigieren, oder warten, bis du mit dem Artikel fertig bist? 3. Ich habe festgestellt, dass im vorhandenen Artikel manche Elemente enthalten sind, die du nicht in deinen Artikel aufgenommen hast. Das wäre schade, denn da sind einige Sachen drin, die m.E. doch schön sind. Grüße, Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 16:35, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :#Die Trennung zwischen Film und Realität wird ja bereits durchgeführt. Zunächst alles aus Filmen und Episoden und der gesamte Abschnitt der Hintergrundinformationen befasst sich dann mit den Dingen abseits der Filme und Episoden. Ich möchte nur von Aussprache, Grammatik usw. möglichst wenig drin haben und wenn, dann nur durch Filme und Episoden belegbare Schreibweisen usw. In der hier gespeicherten alten Version war diesbezüglich viel zu viel drin, weil das aus allen möglichen Referenzwerken stammt und wo nichtmal sicher ist, ob das ganze auch mit den Texten in den Filmen etc übereinstimmt. :#Was die Bearbeitungen angeht, im Hinweis steht ja bereits Sei bitte zuvorkommend und führe keine Änderungen durch. Das ist aber in erster Linie dazu gedacht, das eine Änderung oder ein erstellter Abschnitt gelöscht wird, da der Benutzer, der eine Änderung zwischendurch durchführt, noch den alten Text vorliegen hat. :#Der Artikel ist ja auch noch nicht fertig, auch wenn mir in den letzten Tagen die Zeit fehlte, die ganzen Episoden durchzusehen, zumal ich sie mir leider auch nicht ansehen kann. Die Tatsache, dass ich den Artikel gerade überarbeite, bedeutet natürlich nicht, dass ich keine zweite Meinung in die Bearbeitungen mit aufnehme. Also, wenn du meinst, es fehlt etwas oder ist noch falsch (wie gesagt, noch nicht fertig) dann schreib es ruhig hier rein und ich schaue, wo ich es dann unterbringen kann. --D47h0r Talk 16:47, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::zu 1. Hier muss ich dir zustimmen, und auch gestehen, dass ich die Versionen verwechselt hatte. Das heißt ich dachte dass der Text auf deiner Unterseite die NEUE Version wäre. Scheinbar ist es aber umgekehrt. In der Tat würde eine Auflistung von Sprache und Grammatik den Rahmen wirklich sprengen. Da ich als Experte der geschriebenen Klingonischen Sprache unterwegs bin, möchte ich Wert darauf legen, die Klingonische Sprache so einzubauen, wie sie von Marc Okrand geschrieben wird. Ich weiß, dass es hierbei Überschneidungen bei der Definition der Canonität geben könnte, aber strenge genommen wird in den Filmen NIE Klingonisch geschrieben, daher sollte man hier dennoch auf das offizielle Wörterbuch zurückgreifen, da dieses übrigens auch aus Sicht des ST-Universums geschrieben wurde. (Hier sei interesanterweise zu erwähnen, dass eines der Bücher, die Uhura in ST6 festhält, den Titel trägt "Klingonisches Nachschlagewerk von Okrand" oder so ähnlich. Lider sieht man es im Film nicht.) Auf jedem Fall stimme ich dir zu, den Artikel aus Sicht der Filme/Serien zu schreiben, weil es sonst den Rahmen sprengt. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 09:37, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::es ist völlig okay im Abschnitt Hintergrundinformationen ausgiebig auf das Buch von Marc Okrand ein zu gehen. :::Im Artikel Warpgeschwindigkeit ist das zum Beispiel ähnlich. Es gibt eine Menge Informationen darüber aus Non-Canon Referenzwerken und nur vage Beobachtungen die wirklich Canon sind. Siehe Warpgeschwindigkeit#Hintergrundinformationen -- 09:52, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich überlege mir gerade, einen "In-Play" Artikel über The Klingon Dictionary anzulegen. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 10:05, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) : Da ich als Experte der geschriebenen Klingonischen Sprache unterwegs bin, möchte ich Wert darauf legen, die Klingonische Sprache so einzubauen, wie sie von Marc Okrand geschrieben wird. :Hierbei möchte ich auch noch anmerken, dass wir in erster Linie kanonische Quellen verwenden. Weicht die Schreibweise aus Referenzwerken (von Okrand oder nicht spielt dabei keine Rolle) von den in Episoden und Filmen gesehenen Schriften ab, so wird letztere verwendet und höchstens ein Hinweis als HGI gesetzt. Eine Vermischung ist nicht möglich. ::Dann würde ich hier gerne eine Diskussion veranlassen, dass diese Einstellung vielleicht mal überdacht werden sollte. Ich verstehe einerseits schon diese Entscheidung, aber in letzter Zeit gibt es immer mehr Personen, die ernsthaft Klingonisch lernen möchten, und diese würde dann hier Texte finden die eigentlich nicht "richtig" sind, sogar wenn sie aus Drehbüchern stammen. Dort wird nämlich oft z.B. nur Lautschrift verwendet, oder die Autoren erfinden einfach Wörter, ohne dass diese von jemandem abgesegnet werden. Hier entsteht (bzw. ist schon vorhanden) sehr schnell eine Vermischung von "Autoren-Klingonisch" und "Okrand-tlhIngan Hol". Ich bin der Meinung, das eine Vermischung möglich wäre, so wie z.B. "Das Bat'leth (klingonisch: betleH) ist ein Schwert..." usw. : Ich weiß, dass es hierbei Überschneidungen bei der Definition der Canonität geben könnte, aber streng genommen wird in den Filmen NIE Klingonisch geschrieben, daher sollte man hier dennoch auf das offizielle Wörterbuch zurückgreifen :Gerade so ein Satz zeigt, dass diese Informationen, die aus Referenzwerken stammen, nicht kanonisch sind und daher nicht aufgenommen werden. Um den HGI-Abschnitt bzgl. seines Umfangs und anderen Dingen nicht ausufern zu lassen, siehe meine Anmerkungen unten. ::Dann müsste man aber wirklich ALLES löschen, was tlhIngan Hol ist, denn das wird vereinzelt doch hier und da verwendet. :-( : Hier sei interesanterweise zu erwähnen, dass eines der Bücher, die Uhura in ST6 festhält, den Titel trägt "Klingonisches Nachschlagewerk von Okrand" oder so ähnlich. Leider sieht man es im Film nicht. :Hast du dazu eine Quelle? Das wäre in der Tat etwas für die Hintergrundinformationen ;) --D47h0r Talk 13:14, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Es wird erwähnt im englischen Teil, und ist zu sehen bei Christie's: http://www.christies.com/Lotfinder/lot_details.aspx?intObjectID=4780341 Kommentare # Ich weiß nicht wie damit umgegangen wird, aber in der anderen Zeitlinie von STID spricht Uhura sehr gut Klingonisch. # Tipp: Eine Auflistung von Sprichworten und Verwendung in den Serien befindet sich im Buch "The Klingon Way" / "Die Ehre der Klingonen". # Fehler im Artikel Marc Okrand: er ist kein Star Trek Produzent! # Woher kommt die Schreibweise "Aktuh und Maylota"? Ich kenne nur "Aktuh und Mellota" - dies evtl überprüfen. # Im Absatz "Enstehungsgeschichte" steht dieser Satz an der falschen stelle: Die klingonische Sprache sollte nun erheblich erweitert werden und auch grammatikalische Grundlagen erhalten, um zukünftige Dialoge flexibler und nach einem gleichmäßigen Muster schreiben zu können. Das wäre so eigentlich falsch. Es war für ST3 dass die Sprache sehr stark ausgebaut wurde. Für TNG wurde eigentlich nichts neues erschaffen, außer vielleicht eine Handvoll Vokabeln. Längere Dialoge waren auch garnicht so schwierig, sondern war es den Produzenten wohl zu aufwendig und Okrand konnte wohl auch nicht immer dabei sein. #Hol-chaj yI-jatlh schreibt man ohne die Bindestriche: Holchaj yIjatlh #Eventuell sollte man sich überlegen, trotzdem eine Extra-Seite anzulegen mit dem Titel "Klingonische Grammatik"... oder? :-- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 10:00, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :#. Steht bereits in der Liste der nicht-klingonischen Sprechern, bislang haut die Vorlage für die Neue Zeitlinie zwar noch nicht ganz hin, ebenso fehlt noch der Inhalt aus den Abrams-Filmen. :#. Das sind eigentlich genau die Dinge, die ich reduzieren wollte, ansonsten ist es einfach zu viel, das in den Hintergrundinformationen steht, solange die klingonische Schreibweise und deren Übersetzung genannt wird, dann gerne. Wir behandeln hier nunmal in erster Linie die Filme und Episoden und Hintergrundinformationen sollten daher nur spärlich benutzt werden. Zudem ist immer die Frage, ob wir derartige Inhalte einfach übernehmen dürfen mit Blick auf das Copyright und die Lizenz. :#"Produzent" ist bei uns ein weitläufiger Begriff, durch seine Entwicklung der klingonischen Sprache ist er am Drehbuch beteiligt. Und da das Drehbuch oder Skript oder was auch immer seine Arbeiten beinhaltet, Teil der Produktion ist, wird Okrand somit auch als Produzent angesehen. :#Siehe en:Aktuh und Maylota: The Star Trek Encyclopedia spells the opera as "Aktuh and Melota", but it is spelled Maylota in the script. Hier liegt m.E. ein Fehler seitens des Referenzwerkes vor. Die verwendete Variante "Aktuh und Maylota" entstammt dem Skript und wird somit als korrekt angenommen. :#Werde das bei Gelegenheit anpassen. :#Ist so einem Skript entnommen, das vermutlich auf Okrands Arbeiten beruht und wurde als korrekt angenommen. Woher stammt deine Schreibweise? Findet sich diese auch in den Skripten? :#Nein, eher nicht, wir erfahren über die Grammatik durch kanonische Quellen im Prinzip nichts, der Abschnitt mit der Syntax ist glaube ich fast schon das Einzige, das wir über die Grammatik erfahren. Alle weiteren Inhalte wären nicht kanonisch. --D47h0r Talk 13:08, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::zu 2. Das mit dem Buch war ja nur ein Hinweis. Da steht auf jeder Seite "dies und das wurd in Episode XY gesagt". Gnerell ist die Verwendung der Klingonischen Vokabeln unkritisch, außer es werden Seitenweise Texte 1 zu 1 kopiert. ::zu 3. Das ist sehr irreführend. Sind also Rick Sternbach, Mike Okuda, Westmore usw, auch Produzenten?? ::zu 6. Meine Schreibweise ist einfach die korrekte Schreibweise und basiert auf das Wörterbuch. Falls ein englischer Autor etwas auf Deutsch falsch schreibt, würde man es wohl auch korrigieren, oder? ::Also ist memory alpha nicht geeignet für eine Erklärung der klingonischen Sprache, die in allen Filmen verwendet wurde. Klingt irgendwie Paradox... Animiert mich noch einmal, hier mal einen offiziellen Aufruf zu starten ;-) -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 14:07, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Diese Diskussion ist sehr verwirrend - bitte immer nach dem kompletten, letzten Kommentar antworten, nicht mittendrin. Ich habe teilweise keine Ahnung, wer hier was geschrieben hat! Möchte eigentlich auch nur sagen: "Produzent" ist tatsächlich ein feststehender Begriff bei der Serienproduktion. Nicht jeder, der in irgendeiner Form mitgearbeitet hat, ist auch ein Produzent (genau so wenig wie jeder ein "Schauspieler" oder "Tontechniker" ist). Wenn also Okrand nicht irgendwo in einer Produzentenrolle aufgetaucht ist, sollte das wirklich nicht so in seinem Artikel drinstehen. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 15:18, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Habe die Kommentare nun einmal sortiert. Was Marc Okrand betrifft, so habe ich es wohl damals, als ich den Artikel kurz überarbeitet habe, wohl zu allgemein ausgelegt. Ich denke, nun dürften wieder alle zufrieden sein. --D47h0r Talk 15:41, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC)